


[fanvid] Hide and Seek

by ladyzanra



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyzanra/pseuds/ladyzanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you don't care a bit</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> THIS OLD THING. First fanvid I ever made and I'm still stupidly fond of it. My computer froze every five minutes while I was making it and I still refused to stop working on it until it was done.
> 
> (song by Imogen Heap)


End file.
